violetta_en_francaisfandomcom-20200214-history
Martina Stoessel
Martina Stoessel est une actrice, chanteuse, danseuse argentine, née le 21 mars 19971 àBuenos Aires en Argentine. Elle est connue pour interpréter, de 2011 à 2014, le rôle principal dans Violetta, une série originale de Disney Channel. Biographie Martina avec le chef du gouvernement deBuenos Aires Mauricio Macri, en mai 2014. Martina Stoessel, née le 21 mars 1997 à Buenos Aires en Argentine, est une actrice, chanteuse,danseuse et mannequin argentine. Elle est la fille de Mariana Muzlera et Alejandro Stoessel. Son père est le directeur de Baila Conmigo Paraguay, la version paraguayenne de Danse avec les stars. Elle a un frère du nom de Francisco Stoessel2. Martina Stoessel parle espagnol , anglais et aussi italiennécessaire. À partir de l'âge de six ans, elle commence à prendre des cours de chant, de théâtre et de piano. En 2014, elle a commencé à apprendre la guitarenécessaire. Repérée par Disney Channel Latin America, elle est choisie en 2010 pour enregistrer Tu Resplendor, la version espagnole du titre The Glow''interprétée initialement par Shannon Saunders (en) et figurant sur une compilation des chansons les plus célèbres des contes de fées de Disney3. Grâce à ce titre, elle se fait rapidement connaître du jeune public sud-américain et Disney Channel décide de lui confier sa propre série, ''Violetta4. Carrière Martina Stoessel enchaîne les petits rôles dans des séries en Argentine, comme la série De tout mon cœur en 2008 mais c'est à 13 ans que sa carrière prend une autre voie. Martina Stoessel pendant son''Juntada Tinistas'' en mai 2014. Elle est choisie par les producteurs de Disney grâce à son père qui avait demandé la permission de chanter quelques chansons pour un nouveau projet mais les gestionnaires n'étaient plus intéressés5. Ainsi, elle a passé un casting pour un rôle dans la série Violetta, où elle a été choisie pour jouer le rôle principal, une jeune fille nommée Violetta Castillo. Cette série est une co-production entre l'Amérique latine et l'Europe. Elle chante le générique de la série intitulé En mi mundo, qu'elle chante aussi enitalien et en anglais. Grâce à son rôle, elle a remporté un prix comme « révélation d'actrice » en 2012 auKids Choice Awards Argentine. Elle a également été nommée dans la version américaine des Kids' Choice Awards 6. En 2013, elle double la voix d'un monstre qui fait partie du groupe des filles avec Lodovica Comello dans Monstres Academy en italien7. En 2013, elle interprète la version espagnole de Let It Go qui s'intitule Libre Soy, chanson du générique de fin dans le dessin animé La Reine des neiges, chanté à l'origine en anglais par Demi Lovato8,9. Elle interprète aussi la version italienne qui s'intitule All' Alba Sorgero. http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Martina_Stoessel_in_May_2014_17.jpg?uselang=frMartina Stoessel lors de son''Juntada Tinistas'' en mai 2014. Du 13 juillet 2013 au 3 mars 2014, elle participe avec tous les acteurs de Violetta à une tournée mondiale appelée Violetta En Vivo. Cette tournée est passée dans 12 pays différents en Amérique latine et en Europe10. Le 2 mai 2014, elle a organisé la Juntada Tinistas, une « réunion » de ses Tinistas à Buenos Aires où elle a chanté plusieurs chansons toute seule et en compagnie de ses camarades de la série Violetta,Jorge Blanco et Mercedes Lambre. Ce concert était gratuit. Cet événement a regroupé plus de450 000 personnes. Elle a aussi écrit son propre livre qui se nomme Simplemente Tini11. En 2013, elle devient l'érégie de''Baby G'', marque de montre célèbre, et de Sofia Caputo, marque de vêtement argentine. Elle participe à de nombreux défilés pour Benito Fernandez depuis 2013. Martina Stoessel lors de son''Juntada Tinistas'' en mai 2014. Le 1er septembre 2014, elle rencontre le pape François et chante Nel Mio Mundo (version italienne de''En Mi Mundo'') et Imagine lors de l'ouverture du Match de la paix devant 20 000 personnes. Elle participe aussi à Balando Con Le Stelle, la version italienne de Danse avec les stars le 4 octobre 2014. Le 21 décembre 2014, Martina participe à l' Eco Fashion Show, un défilé et un concert organisé par''Pago Chico''. Elle y chante toute seule, ainsi qu'aux côtés de Mercedes Lambre et Peter Lanzani. À partir du 3 janvier 2015, elle repartira en tournée avec toute la troupe de Violetta. Cette tounée s'appelle Violetta Live et passera en Europe et en Amérique latine. Filmographie *2008 : De tout mon cœur : Martina (saison 2 épisode 1) *2012-2014 : Violetta : Violetta Castillo *2013: Monstres Academy : Carrie Williams (voix en italien) *2014: Violetta: en concert : Violetta Castillo (concert film) Musique Avec Violetta Martina interprète plusieurs chansons dans la série Violetta étant l'actrice principale . Saison 1 *''Te creo'', Seule *''Habla si puedes'', Seule *''En mi mundo'', Seule *''Tienes todo'' avec Pablo Espinosa *''Ser mejor'' avec la troupe de Violetta *''Juntos somos mas'' avec Facundo Gambandé, Candelaria Molfese, Lodovica Comello, Mercedes Lambre et Jorge Blanco *''Ven y canta'' avec la troupe de Violetta *''Junto a ti'' avec Lodovica Comello *''Tienes el talento'' la troupe de Violetta *''Veo Veo'' avec Candelaria Molfese et Lodovica Comello *''Entre tu y yo'' avec Pablo Espinosa *''Verte de lejos'' avec Pablo Espinosa *''Podemos'' avec Jorge Blanco Saison 2 *''Hoy Somos Más'' avec la troupe de Violetta *''Euforia'' avec la troupe de Violetta *''Codigo Amistad'' avec Lodovica Comello et Candelaria Molfese *''Como Quieres'' Seule *''Nuestro Camino'' avec Jorge Blanco *''On Beat'' avec la troupe de Violetta *''Algo Se Enciende'' avec la troupe de Violetta *''Si Es Por Amor'' avec Mercedes Lambre *''Yo soy asi'' avec Diego Domínguez *''Esto no puedes terminar'' avec la troupe de Violetta *''Soy mi mejor momento'', Seule *''Alcancemos las estrellas'' avec Lodovica Comello, Candelaria Molfese, Mercedes Lambre et Alba Rico Navarro *''Nel mio mondo'', Seule *''A los cuatro vientos'' avec les Rock Bones Saison 3 *''En Gira'' avec la troupe de Violetta *''Amor En El Aire'' avec Jorge Blanco *''Supercreativa'', Seule *''Enceder Nuestra Luz'' avec Lodovica Comello, Candelaria Molfese, Alba Rico et Mercedes Lambre. *''Quiero'' seule *''Descubri'' seule *''Underneath it all'' seule *''A mi lado'' avec Lodovica comello et Candelaria molfese *''Friends 'till the end'' avec la troupe de Violetta Chansons sorties pour Disney *''Tu Resplandor'' *''Libre Soy'' (version espagnole de Libérée, délivrée du film La Reine des neiges) *''All' Alba Sorgeró'' (version italienne de Libérée, délivrée du film La Reine des neiges) Tournées *2013-2014 : Violetta En Vivo *2015 : Violetta Live Violetta En Vivo En 2013, elle commence la tournée mondiale Violetta en Vivo avec tous les autres acteurs de la série Violetta. Cette tournée se termine le 4 mars 2014 dans la ville de Buenos Aires en Argentine, après être passée par l'Uruguay, le Paraguay, le Chili, le Pérou, le Brésil, le Guatemala, le Mexique, le Venezuela, l'Espagne, L'Italie et la France. Martina y interprète les chansons : *''Hoy Somos Mas'' - Avec la troupe de Violetta. *''Tienes el Talento'' - Avec la troupe de Violetta. *''Euforia'' - Avec la troupe de Violetta. *''Habla Si Puedes'' - Seule. *''Podemos'' - Avec Jorge Blanco *''Alcancemos las Estrellas'' - Avec Martina stoessel, Lodovica Comello, Candelaria Molfese, Mercedes Lambre et Alba Rico *''Nuestro Camino'' - Avec Martina stoessel et Jorge Blanco *''Veo Veo'' - Avec Lodovica Comello et Candelaria Molfese *''Como Quieres'' - Seule. *''Junto a Ti'' - Avec Lodovica Comello et Candelaria Molfese *''On Beat'' - Avec la troupe de Violetta. *''En mi Mundo'' (Version acoustique) - Seule. *''Ser Mejor'' - Avec la troupe de Violetta. *''Te Creo'' - Seule. *''Nel mio mondo''- Seule *''En mi Mundo'' - Avec la troupe de Violetta. Violetta Live 2015 Le 3 janvier 2015, la troupe de Violetta ( sauf Lodovica Comello ) repart en tournée. Cette tournée passera dans 17 pays en Europe puis enAmérique du Sud. Récompenses et nominations Vie privée Martina sort depuis fin 2013 avec l'acteur argentin Peter Lanzani, acteur connu pour avoir joué dans la série Casi Ángeles. http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Martina_Stoessel_in_May_2014_12.jpg?uselang=frTini Stoessel lors de son Juntada Tinistas, en mai 2014. Martina a 3 tatouages : *''All you need is love'' sur le poignet droit *Un petit cœur sur l'annulaire gauche *Un Peace and love, avec écrit au dessus Imagine, sur la nuque Galerie Category:Moulage Femme Category:Violetta Category:Jeter Category:Saison 1 Jeter Category:Saison 2 Jeter Category:Saison 3 Jeter Category:Femme Jeter